Cattus the Cute Monster
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Gergasi Comel Cattus (formerly) Gergasi Cattus (current) |English Translation = The Cute Giant Cattus (formerly) The Giant Cattus (current) Cattus the Cute Monster (official) |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Preceded by = “Planet Gurunda Exploration” |Followed by = “BoBoiBoy Leaf VS The Pirates” |Air Date = December 16, 2016 (TV3) February 16, 2017 (YouTube) 4 February 2017 (MNCTV) 28 July 2017 (Disney Channel Asia) |Season = 1 |Episode = 4 }} “'Cattus the Cute Monster'” (“''Gergasi Cattus”) is the 4th episode of the first season of [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy]], and the 4th episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis The group is fighting against Adu Du and Probe who are also searching for Power Spheras when they encounter Cattus, a cat-like creature with an unexpected ability. Plot The episode begins with Adu Du and Probe watching a commercial online in which Bago Go is trying to market a Power Sphere tracking device. Though the device is free, the battery it runs on is incredibly expensive. Probe purchases the device's battery after Adu Du faints using Adu Du's credit card, much to his dismay, and they travel to Gurunda to find the next Power Spheres. On Gurunda, BoBoiBoy and his friends are resting around a campfire for the night, having searched for the Power Sphere for two days. Ochobot recharges from teleporting around too much. A cactus-cat alien — that Ying and Yaya find adorable — approaches their fire and eyes BoBoiBoy’s cup of water. He offers the alien cat his drink, despite Gopal's protests to conserve their supply. Everyone ends up taking a shine to the cactus-cat except Gopal, whom the cat attacks when he tries to chase it off. BoBoiBoy's power band abruptly sparks, confusing him. That night, Adu Du and Probe enter a cave on Gurunda, having used their Power Sphere tracking device to trace the signal there. They find nothing, but are attacked by an unknown assailant. The next day, BoBoiBoy’s gang tracks the Power Sphere to the same cave, but find nothing but a broken net and signs of a shootout. A cactus-humanoid alien approaches them in the cave, desperate for water. Ying gives him her share, allowing him to introduce himself as Waibi, a Gurunda native. Waibi requests BoBoiBoy’s gang to help his people deal with a monster that has been terrorizing their village. They accept, and after arriving at Kaktoi village (where another house has been ransacked), Waibi explains that the monster used to get its water from the cacti behind the village, but since it turned into a strange substance (the bubblegum used in the previous episode), it sought water from the Kaktoi people. Meanwhile, Adu Du is in his ship recuperating from the previous attack. He decides to buy Bago Go’s “Bravery Raisins” in an attempt to capture the wild beast that attacked him and obtain the Power Sphera. In Kaktoi village, BoBoiBoy’s gang plans to use a large pool of water to lure the beast out. Yaya and Ying will then weaken it enough for BoBoiBoy to detain it, while Gopal reverts the bubblegum-cacti back to normal. While waiting for the beast, they spot the cactus-cat drinking out of the pool. BoBoiBoy tries to get the cat to leave, but Waibi warns him to be careful, revealing that the cat is the beast. A tranquilizer dart shot by a nearby Adu Du narrowly misses the cat. Ochobot scans the cat for the Power Sphera that Adu Du claimed to have found. BoBoiBoy prepares to engage in battle, but his Power Watch malfunctions and he is unable to transform. Adu Du shoots again, but BoBoiBoy shields the cat and collapses. The enraged cat transforms into a huge feline beast and charges at Adu Du. Ochobot realizes what the cat really is and tells Yaya and Ying to protect it, but Probe arrives to hinder their progress. The beast attacks Adu Du, and is about to deal the final blow, but Probe stops it, having defeated both Yaya and Ying. Despite its ferocity, the beast becomes fascinated with the Energy Binds and starts playing with them and Probe, giving Adu Du an idea. He lures the cat with his gun’s laser guide into his trap, making it revert to its smaller form. BoBoiBoy, now awake, resolves to save the cat, and manages to get his Power Band working to perform his Elemental Split. BoBoiBoy succeeds in driving Adu Du and Probe off, and saves the cat. Later, Gopal finishes reverting the bubblegum-cacti. Waibi thanks them for helping them deal with the beast, but he warns Gopal against transforming their cacti again. While the cat entertains Yaya and Ying, Ochobot explains to BoBoiBoy that the cat's bell and collar are actually a Power Sphera. The bell turns around introduces himself as BellBot, the Power Sphere of Enlargement. BellBot admits that he didn’t reveal himself earlier because he was unsure whether or not they were the Power Sphera hunters he had been fleeing when he crashed on Gurunda. The cactus-cat — whose name he reveals is Cattus — had been the first creature he’d met on the planet, and they began a symbiotic relationship, with BellBot bestowing Cattus with powers in order to protect BellBot and itself from the approaching hunters. They offer BellBot the chance to return with them to TAPOPS where he can be properly guarded, but BellBot insists on staying with Cattus. Ying laments that Koko Ci will not be pleased with their lack of a Power Sphera, but BoBoiBoy and Ochobot assure her that he will understand as long as the mission was completed. After bidding farewell to their friends, they return to Earth. Gopal is relieved that he doesn’t have to deal with the 'furious cat', before it’s revealed that Cattus had grown fond of them and followed them through the portal. Koko Ci approaches to congratulate them on their first mission's success, but accidentally steps on Cattus' tail. Furious, Cattus transforms and chaos ensues. Differences with the Comic *In the comic, Adu Du does not wear his helmet when he wakes up on Probe in Vehicle Mode. *Cattus is only seen stretching its body in the comic. In the episode, Cattus scratches its ear, then Ying pats it. *In the episode, Cattus leaves scratch marks and thorns on Gopal's face. However, in the comic, only scratch marks are visible on Gopal's face. *In the comic, Cattus steals Gopal's food after scratching him. *The scene when BoBoiBoy's Power Band suffers some glitch after meeting Cattus is not in the comic. *In the comic, when BoBoiBoy’s gang is in a cave searching for the Power Sphera, the net used by Adu Du is found by Ying rather than BoBoiBoy. *In the episode, the net used by Adu Du in his first encounter with Cattus is a butterfly net. However, in the comic, the net looks like a gun that shoots large nets. *In the episode, the trap that Adu Du sets for Cattus is a net thrown that electrocutes the cat. However, in the comic, the trap is a circle that sends out four ropes to bind Cattus' legs and electrocute him. *In the comic, after being defeated by BoBoiBoy, Adu Du and Probe disappear into the sky instead of crashing into a high mountain. Characters * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Wind ** BoBoiBoy Earth * Gopal * Ying * Yaya * Ochobot * Koko Ci (Minor) * Cattus (Debut) * BellBot (Debut) * Waibi (Debut) * Adu Du * Probe * Bago Go (Minor) * Kaktoi residents Trivia *The episode's original title was “The Cute Giant Cattus” (“''Gergasi Comel Cattus''”). It was shortened after Season 1 ended. *The "Gurunda Monster" that the inhabitants of Planet Gurunda describe is not to be confused with the actual Gurunda Monster, which is the giant platypus-like alien that BoBoiBoy‘s gang encountered in “Planet Gurunda Exploration”. *This is the first time Gopal has been scratched by an irritated Cattus in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It continues to be a running gag throughout the series. *This is the first time BoBoiBoy's Power Watch malfunctions due to an unknown error. *In Indonesia, this episode was available on the ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'' DVD as a bonus at KFC Indonesia stores since January 2017. *This is the first episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy that was not uploaded to YouTube the same day as it was aired on TV. *When BoBoiBoy performed Earth Wall ("Tanah Pendinding"), his voice is reused from BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *Gopal breaks the fourth wall by wiping away the image of the transformed cactus. *Three scenes were cut in the Disney Channel Asia release: **BoBoiBoy’s back being struck with the Enhancement Speed. **A close-up of Adu Du shooting Cattus. **Adu Du pointing his gun at Cattus after BoBoiBoy split. Transcript Read the episode's English transcript here. Gallery Episode_4_-_3_Days.jpg Episode_4_-_2_Days.jpg Episode 4 - 2 Days (Instagram).jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day (Instagram).jpg Episode 4 - Today.jpg Cattus (2).jpg Episode 4 - After.jpg 16426261_10155118105737280_6614219781016669437_n.jpg 16298480_10155118121132280_4657318926672479345_n.jpg 16298761_10155118158662280_2008992482151880185_n.jpg 16427694_10155118191802280_3129080004955962352_n.jpg 16406551_10155118230717280_4943921283744820988_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 04 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 04 BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP04 - ENG DUB id:Raksasa Cattus ms:Galaxy Episod 4 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy